Shining Smile
by Determined Artist
Summary: While training for her next contest and meeting with a coordinator name Yuya Sakaki Dawn tries helping him get his confidence back.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Piplup; use Bubblebeam?" Dawn asked her Pokemon with brightness that rivaled the sun that shone on her.

"Piplup." The bird Pokemon chirped. Shooting bubbles out of it's mouth like a machine gun, Piplup spun before making a landing with grace.

"That was great Piplup."

"Piplup." The water type stuck out his chest with a smile.

"Just a little more practice and we're sure to nail it.."

"Piplup."

The two was practicing for their up coming Pok'emon contest, but that was put on hold when what sounded as an explosion went off

_Boom!_

The two turned to see a smoke cloud coming from behind some trees in a distance.

"What was that?"

"Piplup?" The water type uttered sounding just as confused as his trainer.

"Wait, hold on?" Dawn asked. "Ash and Brock were over there. They might need our help."

"Piplup."

The duo soon ran to the direction of the explosion.

Meanwhile, Ash, Brock, and a new kid with half-green, half-red hair, chasing Team Rocket who was in their hot air balloon with a cage filled with Pokemon that dangled below with a rope, a few yards away.

"Hey give back our Pok'emon!" Ash demanded.

However, Jesse taunted them. "Na, na, na, What mine is mine and what your is too, I always say."

"Mime, mime, mime." Mime jr. mimicked.

As Ash gritted his teeth the green hair kid looked at a male Hippopotas that was in the the cage who was calling out to him.

"Hip Hippo."

"Hippopotas."

"Hold I- Ah?" Just as the green hair kid pulled a Pok'eball and was about to use it, he ceased with a sadden face.

Back at Ash heard Pikachu calling out from the cage.

"Pikachu!" He called out as well.

Over with Dawn and Piplup; the duo gotten there and saw the scene. Dawn was about to command her Pok'emon to use bubble beam "Alright, Piplup you use-" but stopped as soon as she found something in the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw another kid who look almost like the green hair guy with Ash and Brock, however this kid had purple hair instead of green and pink instead of red.

"My, Yuya sure gotten himself into trouble haven't he?" The purple hair person questioned with a devilish smile. "Come on out and play my precious Starve Venom?"

Dawn and her Pokemon watched with baffled expressions as the new kid thrown a Pok'eball into the air before it opened up.

"Victreebel." A Victreebel uttered as it came out of the Pok'eball and landed on the ground.

"Now Starve Venom use Razor Leaf?"

"Victreebel." At that moment, the Grass-Poison type shot a bunch of leaves from his mouth like a Gatling gun toward the rope, severing the box and the balloon, letting it fall to ground, breaking it and creating a dust cloud.

As soon the dust cleared, the now freed Pokemon baffled looks.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out running for his Pokemon which, caused the electric type to perk before running towards his trainer.

As the other Pokemon followed Pikachu's lead, Meowth questioned "Agh. what was that?"

From were the they lied, Team Rocket and their Pok'emon soon faced, the purple hair kid.

"Alright, what's the big idea?" Meowth asked.

James added "We've worked hard trying to those Pok'emon."

"This is really bothersome." The purple hair lad uttered.

Just then, the lavender hair soon shifted his expression from anger to a bright smile like one that a kid have when getting his favorite toy. "Is that Victreebel?" This took everyone guard. "Wow I haven't seen one of those in a long time.

That's until Meowth gained a face that said 'here go again again' and said in the same tone "James is a real sucker for Victreebel?"

"Agh, don't just stand there, get him?!" Jesse commanded, pointing to the purple hair guy.

"Right." Meowth respond charging for their enemies. The other Team Rocket Pokemon followed.

All of the sudden, Ash soon asked his electric Pokemon "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pi-Pi." The mouse Pokemon uttered as he jumped in to the air.

"Alright, Pikachu use thunderbolt?"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu called unleashing a lighting bolt the Team Rocket Pokemon, shocking them, and send them back to Jesse and James shocking them as well.

Just then the area around them exploded and the whole Team Rocket flown into the air. "WE'RE BLASTING OF AGAIN!" they yelled as went off to 'only Arceus would know."


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn looked this new guy with shock and baffled. Just who was this guy?

"Hey Dawn." Ash called out to his friend, as he and his group had towards her and her group. "Say, who's your friend?"

As she saw that the black hair friend was pointing at the purple hair kid, she replied "Don't Know?"

"Yuri?" The green hair guy suddenly questioned.

"Greetings little brother. You seem to have some interesting group of friends."

"What?" Dawn asked to no one, looking at both new kid with a perplexed expression while her Pok'emon gave off a puzzled one.

Just then, Brock spoke gaining everyone's attention. "I know, you're two of the Sakaki brother's?"

"Yeah." Yuya replied.

"AH! You're name's Sakaki?" Dawn said in shock.

"Hold on?" Ash asked Pikachu did the same. "You know them?"

"I can't believe you don't know who the Sakaki brothers are?" Dawn schooled her friend. "Thier father is one of the greatest contest coordinator in Sinnoh Yusho Sakaki."

"You flatter me dear." Yuri responded with a grin.

"I've heard two of his are following his foot steps, while another was going to enter the Pokemon League and the fourth was doing Turbo battles." Brock informed.

"Turbo battles?" Ash questioned.

"Turbo battles are where a Pokemon trainer gets on motorcycle and do battle with flying Pokemon."

"Yuto and Fusion." Yuri added.

Meanwhile, in a a faraway city a blue and yellow hair kid that looked like Yuri and Yuya stood in a random ally, having a Pokemon battle.

"Alright, who called me fusion? IT'S YUGO?!" The blue hair kid asked in a heated voice.

"Xatu." A Xatu uttered standing watching the Yuya/Yuri look-a-like searched around for the name caller.

"No one asked Fusion." His opponent informed.

"MY NAME IS YUGO! YUGO!"

"What ever Fusion. So are you ready to make a move?"

It was that moment that Yugo was steaming at the kid, but enough of that back to the Dawn and her gang.

"Wow, that's some family?" Ash said before he looked he was pulling down curtains with burning passion. "Then that makes him I rivals them?"

The two boys gazed at him with confused expressions.

"You see Ash's entering the Pokemon League. Say you want to have Pokemon battle?" Dawn informed them. "Could I have a battle with you guys? I 'm looking to become a great contest coordinator as my mom."

"Can I join you?" Ash asked.

"Say how about we make it two on two?"

Both boys said 'yes' and the group gotten into place.

Brock, acting as referee started off with saying "The battle between Yuri and Yuya versus Ash and Dawn will begin. The battle will end when who, ever side is all out of Pokemon."

"Right." Everybody agreed.

"Begin."

"Now Pikachu use Iron Tail on Hip-Hippo?"

"Pika-pi." The mouse Pok'emon replied as he jumped in to the air, turning his tail into iron swinging it at the ground type. "PIKACHU!"

"Hip-Hippo, use dig?"

"Hippo."

Hip-Hippo borrowed himself into the ground as Pkiachu was going to land the attack, but missed.

As the electric type looked around, unsure of when the Hippopotas was going to appear. "Piplup, you use Peck?"

"Piplup." The blue and white Pok'emon said as it store energy in his beak, making it glow and grow to a narrow point. He soon charged for Victreebel.

Yuri gave off an evil grin that creep Dawn out. "Now my precious Starve Venom use Vine Whip?"

"VICTREEBEL!" The plant Pokemon moved and swung the vine that was on his mouth at the bird Pok'emon.

"PILUP!"

"Piplup?" Dawn called out.

After a lot of moves were flung, Dawn have Piplup protect Pikachu by using Bubblebeam on Hip-Hippo. The ground hippo Pokemon went down.

As Brock made the final that Yuya's Hippoptas was unable to continue, the green hair trainer pulled down the googles he wore, over his eyes called back his Pok'emon. "Thanks, Hip-Hippo." He said before putting the ball back and pulling out another. He hesitated, while his sudden was picked up by some people. Throwing the Pok'eball in the air, he said "Come on out, Odd Eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Eevee." A fox like Pok'emon uttered apearing on the field.

"Wow, that's an Eevee?" Dawn asked looking it up on the Poke Dex.

After Dex told bit more of the Pok'emon, Ash spoke up and commanded Pikachu to use a Thunderbolt on the Eevee.

As the Electric type fried his lighting, Yuya demanded "Odd eyes move out of the way?"

The normal type tried jumping out of the way, but as soon as it landed on his paw, the Eevee collapsed completeiy.

"Odd-eyes!" Yuya called out with a worried face.

Everyone watched with concern expression as Yuya suddenly running over to his fallen Pokemon.

"Sorry Odd-eyes." He said with a sadden face, while picking the Pokemon up cradling it in his arms.

"Eevee."

"Maybe I can help?" Suddenly Brock spoke up walking to the red-green hair trainer and his Pok'emon.

"Huh?'

"Maybe, I could take a look? I 'm planing become a Pok'emon breeder."

"Well, okay."

Brock examined the the fox-like Pokemon. While everyone was watching, Brock moved around the Eevee's paw a bit, he let out a gasp.

"What is it Brock?" Ash asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Dawn added.

"Maybe-" Brock was about to say more, but Yuya interrupted him.

"It's all my fault." he said gritting his teeth and pulling a hand into a fist. "I 'am the one who caused this.

It was that moment the red hair trainer sprinted off while everyone watched in shock.

"Yuya." Dawn called out, trying to stop him. "Let's go Piplup?" she commanded before ran two ran off with Odd-eyes falling them, the best it could.


End file.
